The Interview
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: ONE SHOT! I probably won't continue this one but it was inspired by real life events and I just had to write it.  ENJOY.  Victor goes on a Job Interview.


And now for a one-shot. Please forgive my lighter side but this was inspired by a real life event and I just had to write it. Victor/OC but no romance, just a really strange job interview.

She looked at the stack of resumes on her desk. She had a fresh opening in Security at the casino and was digging for potential candidates for the Security Manager to go through to pick for interviews. She'd glanced through, sorting any with security experience when one, printed on old fashioned vellum caught her eye.

Victor Creed

1138 XXXXX

Unity, XX, XXXXX

(XXX)-555-XX38

Objective

Seeking a career in either Security or Accounting with an emphasis on Account Security in the Casino Gaming field. I have many years experience in both fields and would be an asset to any organization.

Work Experience

Owner and chief account executive for Creed Industries, established in 1953. Built and organized the tightest account security system in the industry. Developed strong one on one relationships with clients all over the world.

Worked as comptroller in several military units through my career in two military services, United States Army, retired, 1980, and Canadian Army, retired 1996. Strong security background with the military.

Worked bodyguard and personal security for various political and world figures, provided security for several large organizations, Frost Industries, Stark Industries, as well as smaller organizations.

Educational Experience

Graduated University of XXXXXXX with a Bachelors Degree in Accounting, 3.98 grade point average.

Graduated University of XXXXXXX with a Masters Degree in Account Security and Computer Security, 3.62 grade point average.

Graduated University of XXXXXXX with a Doctorate in Theoretical Mathematics, 3.82 grade point average.

Graduated University of XXXXXX with a Bachelors Degree in Business Administration and a minor in Corporate Security, grade point average 4.0.

The resume was impressive, she had no idea why he would apply for a simple Security Officer's job, but she put the resume in the pile with the rest for the Security Manager. A functional resume wasn't exactly the best in her opinion, especially when it came to running background checks to verify employment, but he certainly had an impressive one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his cell phone on the third ring. He hated the damned things, but he was getting bored and he'd gotten this one to answer for job interviews. He didn't need the money, but he just wanted to have something to do. With mutants being more accepted, it was harder on those who had fought for dominance to find work. Magneto had even gone back to the damned Institute and was working with the X-geeks. With Jimmy living there, it wasn't someplace Victor could go and have any peace. Vegas - now there was someplace he could work.

"Creed."

"This is Tabitha Granger, HR Director for the Lucky Nugget, outside Las Vegas. You submitted a resume for our Security Officer position?"

"Yes."

"We would like to have you come in for an interview. Are you available, tomorrow at three p.m.?" The woman's voice was cool, professional.

"Yes, at the casino?"

"The offices are in a building behind the casino. Please go to the Security desk and sign in and get a visitor's badge, they will escort you back to the HR office."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger, I'll be there at three." He looked down at the body at his feet. He'd have to quit killing, at least until he got bored with this job.

XXXXXXXXXX

She let out a deep sigh. The morning's round of interviews had been disappointing to say the least. She was actually looking forward to this next interview. She'd managed to dig up a little bit of background on him and it was...confusing to say the least. If her hands weren't tied by legislation, she could ask a whole bunch of interesting questions, but they just weren't legal. She'd found an interesting piece of paperwork in his background, and with that in place, he'd pass the AGC background check. Full presidential pardons did make checkered pasts disappear, and even with all the gaming regulations, they couldn't discriminate against someone with one.

He filled the room as he walked in, he was tall, taller than she expected, and in the Armani suit, he was better dressed than the General Manager sitting with her on the interview panel. The Security Manager shook his hand.

"Sam Todd." He introduced himself. She stood and held out her hand.

"Tabitha Granger, we spoke on the phone." His grip was firm, and the nails on his hand were sharp, but he was careful with them.

"Charles Daniels." The GM took his hand next.

"Victor Creed." He took the chair in front of the panel table.

"You have an impressive resume." Charles started. "I would like to know when you took over Creed Industries?"

"Actually I am the original owner. I retired last year."

"You certainly don't look like you are retired." Sam said.

"I'm older than I look, but I've got lots of fight left in me." He grinned showing his fangs.

"Mr. Creed," She glared at Sam, questions about age were off limits. "You have quite a bit of experience, can you describe for me a time you did basic security work."

"I've worked basic security several times in the last year, I covered Senator Kelly for several months, providing private security for his family after his aid was killed. I had a couple short term jobs working for small companies, mostly mutant companies that needed protection from human fanatics." He didn't hide the slight sneer, and she gave him points for that. Most mutants didn't even bother applying for jobs, and they preferred to have them, especially in Security.

"So, you don't like humans?" She glared at Sam again, he knew better than to ask questions about prejudices.

"I like them fine, just don't like the ones that get violent against mutants."

"Mr. Creed, if you were to get this position, can you describe what you would bring to the Lucky Nugget team?" Charles asked, looking at his list of questions she'd prepared before the interview.

"I've got heightened senses, smell, hearing, eyesight. I've got years of experience handling things discreetly. I move silently and even though I am not exactly small, I can move very quietly. I've got many years of security experience, and I can take a bullet or three and keep on going, I've got a healing factor, so personal injury won't be an issue."

The questions continued but she started getting a horrible feeling in her gut that this man was going to be more trouble than he was worth.

Finally it was her turn again, and she looked straight at him. "Will you consent to a background investigation?"

"Certainly. I've got documentation if you need it for anything that might come up."

She nodded. "We will call you, if you are selected for the position. Please fill out this consent form for the background check. We should have a decision within the week."

He stood up, filling the room again and shook everyone's hands again. She waited until he was out the door, and she heard the outer door of the office building before looking at the other two. "Well."

"Hire him."

She groaned. This was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
